poke high
by Blacky-boy
Summary: Discouninued... sorry guys but don't worry i'm doing a new fic
1. new school old region

**Alright guys I'm new in this shit so don't go fucking flaming me**

**So shall we?**

Ash's pov:

I woke up from my bed in a hard way and I started to get dressed after waking up my little buddy Pikachu

"new day new school I never thought we'd get back to kanto"I said it was 10 years since I was in kanto for the last time

I still missed my old school but nothing's bad in changing right?

Walked downstairs to see my mom who was cooking breakfast with a smile on her face that usual smile never goes off her face

" morning ashy" she greeted

"morning mom" i replied

Mom put a plate in front of me and I dug my face into it like always

But then I felt a headache

Flashback

"will you promise to be my best friend forever?" a 7 year old bluenette asked

"forever and ever"a raven haired boy replied

"forever and ever,!"

End of flashback

"ash what's wrong?" I was cut off by that sound it was my mom.

"nothing just a headache" I replied

"maybe just maybe I'l find her one day" I thought

Then I took my back pack and left for school

**Not bad huh?**

**R&R**


	2. metting old friends

**Alright here I am with another chapter this one will be better I promise sorry for any grammar mistakes and thanks to biginferno the only person who actualy reviewed**

**Gary: oh yea whatever**

**Me:shut up ur not even in the story yet**

**Gary: but what story could be good without me **

**Me: anyways I don't own pokemon unfortunately or else dawn would have never left the show**

**Let's get started**

Ash's pov:

I stood in front of the school gate it wasn't diffirent from my old one

So I entered but then I saw a familiar blue hair…

Could it be her?

"ash?" I heard a voice calling me

I turned back to only see her it was her it was…

"DAWN!" I cried

I just couldn't help but hug her

it was great seeing her after all those years

dawn's pov:

I can't believe it was him after 10 years of not seeing him he was here hugging me it was great to meet up with him again

Normal pov:

While ash and dawn were in a moment of joy there was a group of people watching them

"huh is that dawn hugging some guy?" a brunette girl asked

"what? No way " a green haired guy replied

"ya that's implossible" a purple haired guy said

"maybe she knows him?" a red-head said

"wait it is her and she hugging" a brunette guy started but stopped

"ASHY BOY!"

"GARY FUCKING OAK would you ever stop calling me that" ash yelled

"yep it's him" gary said

The rest of the group are still confused from what just happened

"err sorry guys this is ash he's my best childhoold friend from 10 years ago" dawn said breaking the silence

"I'm may"

"I'm drew"

"I'm misty"

"whatever" paul said

"what his problem?" ash whispered to dawn

"that's paul he's just acting like a jerk….as usual" dawn whispered back

Ash couldn't help but chuckle

"hey guys what did I miss?" a dark brunette asked

"hey leafy you remember ashy boy right?"gary asked

"oh hi ash long time no see"leaf said

"hey leaf it's good to see you again"the raven haired boy replied

"ok let me get this straight you know dawn,gary and leaf?"may asked

"yes we knew eachother from kindergarden" ash replied

"well welcome to the group" misty said

"thnx can someone show me my class?"ash asked

"I will!"dawn said

Ash's pov

We walked to classroom it was weird dawn had every class with me,the teacher was realy nice so did the other teachers I think I'm gonna like this school

Normal pov:

_Lunch!_

They all met at lunch and sat in a table eating their lunches exept for may and ash who were litteraly digging their faces in their lunchs

A few seconds later drew broke the silence

" so ash how was your first day"

"it was ok" ash replied

"ash is that what I think it is?" dawn said while pointing to a yellow pokemon sneaking under the tables and heading for theirs

Ash couldn't help but say

"oh shit" he answered

But before he could react he heard a sound under the table

"pika" the yellow mouse jumped from the table and right into dawn's arms

"hi Pikachu I haven't see you in a long time" she said while snuggling Pikachu

"how did you even find your way to school? Unless you hided in the trunk of my car

"pika pika"

"that's good old Pikachu he haven't changed a bit" dawn said

After school

Ash's pov

I got out of the school to only see the gang waiting for me

"what took you so long ashy boy?" gary asked

"would you sshut up already?" I yelled

"ok whatever"

"ok so what do you need me for?" I questioned

"nothing just going to the café wanna join?" drew asked

"sure" I said while pressing a botton on my car keys for only a 2011 jetta TDI to appear

Everyone's mouth stayed open

"what's is there a problem?" I asked

"nice car, "may said" how could you afford such a car

"well ya know if you travel all regions and battle all gym leaders,challenge all leagues,and battle almost every trainer you'll find a lot of money to spend "I replied

Drew couldn't say but"wow"

"yep that's why ash left 10 years ago he got his first pokemon and he was going to conquer all regions"dawn said

"huh that's why he seems familiar he was the first person who won against me in a gym challenge" misty said

"would we stop talking and go already?" I whined

"yea sure and only me and you have a car so you must get 2 persons with you " gary said

"ok then who want's to go with me?"

"I'l go" dawn said

"me too I never been inside a luxury car before " misty added

"ok then girls let's go" I said while I hopped in he car

After they hang out they all go to their houses exept for ash who gives dawn a ride to her house

"thanks for the ride"

"no problem" ash replied

Ash's house

Normal pov

Ash had just entered the house with Pikachu on his shoulder

"hi ash how was your first day?"

"it was great I met all my childhoold friends"

"so you met that dawn girl you had a crush on since kindergarden?"

"well yes" ash said while blushing

"I'm gonna go to my room"

"ok but dinner is almost ready "

**I hope you guys liked this sorry about th big line in the bottom I couldn't find out how to remove it**

**So R&R**

**Gary: ya know your supid? **

**Me: *hits gary with a brick on the face* who asked for your opinion?**

**Gary:oww my nose**


	3. i'm sorry but i'l do a nex fic i promise

**HEY GUYS! I'm realy sorry but I'm stopping this fic it's not realy great **

**Gary: oh so know you say it's bad?**

**Me anyways this is not a new chapter I'm stopping the fic and starting a new one don't worry the new fic will be waaaaaaaaaaay better**


End file.
